Si pruebas una vez
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Kirino siempre ha tenido varios problemas amorosos y Kariya siempre le ha ayudado, pero que pasa cuando Kariya de repente se va, dejando a Kirino solo y reflexionando sobre su "amigo" Song-fic. KariyaxKirino


**Yo vengo con un song-fic de esta pareja que tanto amodoro *O* la verdad es que como estuve varios días sin internet me aburrí y me puse a ver que escuchaba y encontré un disco de Ha-Ash y me puse a escucharlo y cuando llegue a esta canción... no pude evitarlo y me puse a escribir uwu **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, pero algún día iré a japón a amenazar a un par de personas para que Kariya tenga su keshin...**

* * *

Si pruebas una vez

_**Y si tú notas que he cambiado**_

_**Ahora no es casualidad **_

_**No soy la misma, me cuesta confesar**_

_**Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual**_

_**Me empiezo a enamorar**_

Una tarde cualquiera, se encontraban dos chicos platicando tranquilamente, o lo más tranquilamente posible que pueden estos dos.

**-De verdad que no lo entiendo** –decía un joven de pelo verdeazulado y de rasgados ojos marrones, llamado Kariya Masaki

**-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? **–pregunto a su lado un chico de cabello rosado agarrado en dos coletas bajas, con unos preciosos ojos color cyan. Su nombre era Kirino Ranmaru.

**-El como es que eres tan afeminado** –le dijo el más bajo, intentando provocar al pelirosa y lo consiguió, llevándose además un golpe en la cabeza – **¡Oye!**

**-Deja de joder y dime que no entiendes **

**-¿Por qué estas tan raro?** –pregunto Kariya después de meditarlo unos segundos. Kirino se le quedo viendo con duda. – **¿Shindou te corto o algo?**

**-No seas tonto Kariya, el y yo no somos nada** –respondió el pelirosa sonrojado. Lo admitía, había estado un buen tiempo enamorado de Shindou pero de repente se dio cuenta que ya no le interesaba tanto y un buen día se dio cuenta que su amigo, Kariya Masaki, le atraía.

**-Aja, como si fuera a creerte.** –se quejo Kariya con un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

_**Antes te tuve a mi lado**_

_**Como el amigo siempre fiel**_

_**Y ahora que no estas aquí**_

_**Llame, para decirte por teléfono, **_

"_**Te necesito aquí" **_

**-****¿Kirino? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me llamaste de repente? ¿Paso algo?** –preguntaba un muy preocupado Kariya al llegar corriendo a la casa del pelirosa.

**-Kariya… yo… lo vi… vi a Shindou y a Tsurugi besándose –**dijo Kirino entre sollozos. Había ido al parque a distraerse un poco y en una de las bancas del lugar, los encontró. A su amor platónico… junto con Tsurugi. No pudo soportar esa imagen así que llamo a Kariya mientras corría a casa.

**-Tranquilo Kirino… Shindou es un estúpido al no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos –**dijo Kariya frunciendo el seño y abrazando a Kirino protectoramente. Cuando no se querían matar, Kariya se encargaba de ser su "psicólogo personal" o lo que es lo mismo, lo ayudaba en los momentos en los que Shindou (sin saber) le rompía el corazón al ojicyan. – **Un completo idiota… -**murmuro molesto mientras seguía abrazando a Kirino y dejaba que este se desahogara….

Kirino despertó agitado, de nuevo ese sueño que lo atormentaba. Gracias a ese día en el qué Kariya se encargo de que el pelirosa superara ese amor imposible. A Ranmaru se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de sugerirle estudiar psicología.

Cualquiera diría que era la mejor opción y que al chico le encantaba la carrera… pero Kirino tenía un inconveniente con eso… o mejor dicho con alguien.

Flashback

**-Quiero presentarte a Hikaru, es un amigo de la carrera – **decía un muy contento Kariya, llegando a la casa que compartía con su amigo Kirino, ya que ambos chicos eran muy buenos amigos y más que nada para ayudar a Kirino si volvía a tener sus "problemas amorosos".

**-Oh, que bien Kariya. Hola Hikaru, yo soy Kirino, un gusto –**saludo el chico más por modales que por gusto. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y eso se comprobó al ver la mirada triste que le daba Masaki ** – ¿Kariya?**

**-Kirino… me voy a ir a vivir con Hikaru.**

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el pelirosa. La excusa de Kariya fue que como el y Hikaru iban a la misma especialidad podrían ayudarse para estudiar sin ningún problema o algo así. La verdad es que Kirino no había escuchado bien la explicación, por que justo cuando iba a dar su "carta de triunfo", Kariya se le adelanto.

**-Además, hace mucho que no tienes tus "ataques de amor", así que ya no me necesitas.**

¡No! ¡La razón por la que Kirino no tenía esos "ataques" era por el mismo! Si Kariya se iba, vete a saber que iba a pasar con el. Pero Masaki no le hizo caso y en menos de una semana ya se había mudado con el pelimorado.

Fin Flashbak

Kirino sollozo un poco al recordar eso, si no le hubiera sugerido la psicología ahora estaría allí. Con el, a su lado.

Tomo su celular con rapidez y marco velozmente a una persona.

**-¿Bueno? **

**-Kariya, te necesito aquí. **

_**Ya no puedo estar sin ti**_

_**Me vuelvo loca**_

_**A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar**_

_**Y si tú quieres**_

_**Si lo quieres**_

_**Lo podemos intentar**_

_**Si pruebas una vez**_

_**Te puedo enamorar**_

**-¿Kirino? ¿Qué pasa? –**pregunto Kariya confuso. Hacía un mes que lo había dejado solo, no podía creer que tan pronto volvió a tener un ataque.

**-Kariya… por favor… ven **

**-Kirino ¿estás loco? ¡Son las tres de la mañana y mañana tengo un examen! Buenas noches –**fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar. Kirino se quedo un buen rato viendo su celular que decía "Fin de llamada", lo arrojo con fuerza al piso y se aventó a su cama a llorar.

Después de unos minutos llorando, decidió irse a dormir, pero antes.

**-Me voy a volver loco –**murmuro recogiendo su celular, pero antes de tocarlo noto como las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. **– No** ** debí decirte eso –**dijo antes de volver a llorar.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese suceso. Kariya se había preocupado mucho por su amigo pero no mentía, tenia un examen muy importante ese día y no podía permitirse reprobarlo.

Aunque estaba preocupado no podía ir así como así.

**-Si voy… seguramente tendré que soportar que este enamorado de otro que no sea yo –**murmuro al viento, dejando caer una lágrima de uno de sus ojos marrones. – **Kirino…**

El pelirosa estaba realmente deprimido. No esperaba que Kariya le dijera esas palabras y eso, si que dolió. Gracias a ese suceso apenas si podía mantenerse al día con las clases.

Kirino tenía que ir a clases, nunca pensó que una ingeniería sería tan pesada y claro, su problema amoroso no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Sin embargo allí estaba, medio dormido en una de las clases más pesadas. Dios, tenía suerte si no se quedaba dormido.

Al salir de las instalaciones después de un muy largo día pensó en llamar a Kariya. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, aunque solo fuera para decirle que se fuera muy lejos.

Ranmaru sonrío tristemente ¿desde cuándo era tan masoquista? No lo sabia, pero no le importaba, seguramente tenía que ver con estar enamorado.

Se paro en seco al darse cuenta de eso.

_**Nunca vi cuanto me amabas**_

_**Nunca te supe valorar**_

_**Ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti**_

_**Regresa de una vez**_

_**Te necesito aquí**_

¿Cómo es que Kariya lo ayudaba siempre? ¿Por qué tanto afán en querer ayudarlo? ¿Por qué soportaba sus dilemas amorosos? Ahora lo entendía, una persona puede aguantar de todo con tal de estar con la persona amada.

Corría hacia su casa lo más que podía. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y el único lugar donde podía eso era en su casa.

Llego y recordó todo lo que vivió con el peliverde.

**-¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? **–se pregunto Ranmaru al notar que Kariya había estado con el gracias a que lo amaba y el… el solo se la pasaba hablando de Shindou, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía al chico. **– Perdóname Kariya –**pidió, rezando que por azares del destino en ese momento entrara Kariya por la puerta y lo escuchara.

Sin poder contenerse más se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, mientras lloraba.

Al día siguiente se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía que hacer algo y lo sabia. Pero lo único que se le ocurría era algo muy descabellado… aunque no le importaría mucho. Estaba dispuesto a tener a Kariya de vuelta con el.

_**Ya no puedo estar sin ti**_

_**Me vuelvo loca**_

_**A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar**_

_**Y si tú quieres**_

_**Si lo quieres**_

_**Lo podemos intentar**_

_**Si pruebas una vez**_

_**Te puedo enamorar**_

Kirino se encontraba en frente de un gran edificio. Había tardado un poco, pero había conseguido la dirección del peliverde.

Dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar y subir hasta el piso número 9.

Kariya se encontraba entre una gran pila de libros, intentando estudiar. Aun cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo desde entonces, seguía preocupándose por su amigo pelirosa. Dio un suspiro cansado. Tenia que alejar a Kirino de sus pensamientos, por mucho que le doliera, probablemente el ya estuviera con alguien muy feliz. Frunció el seño molesto, se levanto de su silla y fue a la cocina por una taza de café, pero en ese momento tocaban insistentemente la puerta.

**-Ya voy, ya voy **–dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola, llevándose una gran sorpresa. – ¿**Kirino? **

**-¡Kariya! **–exclamo feliz el pelirosa lanzándose a abrazar a un confundido Kariya

**-¿Q-qué haces aquí? **–pregunto completamente confundido. Aunque al momento se dio una idea de por que estaba allí tan feliz. **– ¿Tienes novio nuevo o algo así? **–pregunto lo que se supone quedara en su cabeza.

**-¿Eh? **–dijo el pelirosa, se esperaba todo… menos esa pregunta.

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan feliz? ¿Finalmente Shindou te correspondió? **–pregunto con una muy notable molestia, la cual no paso desapercibida por Kirino.

**-¿Por qué me correspondería de repente después de 3 años? **–cuestiono el ahora confundido pelirosa.

**-No lo se… eso dímelo tú… para eso estas aquí ¿no? ¡Para decirme de tu nuevo noviazgo! **–grito demostrando completamente su enojo. Kirino simplemente lo veía sorprendido. **– ¡Si crees que eso me pondrá feliz eres un idiota! **–exploto por completo luchando para no llorar, que suerte que Hikaru no estaba.

_**Estar sin ti**_

_**Me vuelve loca**_

Kirino en ese momento lo abrazo, causando un sonrojo en el chico.

**-Kariya… escúchame **–le pidió susurrando en su oído.

**-¿Q-que? **

**-Shindou no me ha correspondido de repente **

_**A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar**_

_**Y si tú quieres**_

**-No tengo un nuevo novio **

**-¿Y a mi que? ¡Quita que tengo que estudiar! –**le dijo forcejeando, intentando soltarse del agarre.

**-¡Masaki! –**grito Kirino, logrando que el menor se detuviera y se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Su nombre se oía tan bien, siempre soñó con el día en el que Kirino dijera su nombre… y ahora estaba pasando. Dejo salir varias lágrimas mientras rezaba a todos lo dioses que conocía que no fuera un sueño. **– Masaki, la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que…**

_**Si lo quieres**_

_**Lo podemos intentar **_

**-Te amo **–pronuncio esas dos palabras que para Kariya fueron totalmente el cielo.

**-K-kirino… repítelo **

**-Kariya, te amo **–volvió a decir antes de besarlo dulcemente.

**-Kirino –**murmuro al terminar el beso. **– Kirino ¿de verdad me amas? **

**-Si, te amo y mucho… lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes **–se disculpo antes de que el peliverde le jalara la playera y lo volviera a besar.

**-Ranmaru… ¿serías mi novio? **

_**Si pruebas una vez**_

_**Te puedo enamorar**_

…

_**Te puedo enamorar**_

Había pasado un mes desde ese día y las cosas al parecer estaban tomando finalmente su curso.

Kariya había vuelto a mudarse con Kirino y este logro graduarse de la ingeniería querida. Claro, con una que otra ayuda de Masaki… también con unos cuantos dolores de trasero en el transcurso.

Así como Kariya había apoyado a Kirino en su carrera, este último le devolvió el favor, ayudándole a graduarse con honores de psicología y ahora tenia un local en la ciudad que resulto muy útil a mucha gente con problemas y ataques, como solía llamarlos Kariya.

**-No puedo creer que de ingeniero baje a secretario **–se quejo Ranmaru llevándole una taza de café a su "jefe".

**-Vamos no te quejes, que este fin de semana nos casamos y no quiero a un esposo malhumorado. **–le siguió el juego Masaki, bebiendo un poco de ese liquido.

**-Tal vez no sería tan malhumorado si alguien se hubiera protegido **–volvió a quejarse el pelirosa aunque esta vez le saco un risa a Kariya.

**-Pero bien que te gusto Ranmaru **–dijo y antes de que se diera cuenta Ranmaru se iba de la oficina- **Hey, no te enojes… sabes que te amo ¿no? **

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? **–pregunto realmente confundido, solo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta. Suspiro resignado, su prometido era así. **– Yo también te amo Masaki. **

**-Ya lo se –**le dijo antes de besarlo. Por suerte ya no tenían trabajo ese día.

* * *

**Espero que a alguien le haya gustado owo por que a mi me gusto y bueno... siento que me salio con un poquitin de drama... pero es que yo amo el drama xD bueno, merezco un review? al menos para decir que me quedo mal ;w; bye bye~ **


End file.
